Your mine now, Ciel Phantomhive
by MissAloisTrancy126
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are invited to a costume ball at the Trancy resident, what Ciel doesn't know is that Alois has a plan to seduce Ciel and make him his... WARNING: EXPLICT YAOI, COURSE LANGUAGE! Pairings: CielxAlois


**Hey, I haven't been writing alot of stories so i decided i would make one of my favourite anime Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji!**

**WARNING: EXPLICT YAOI, AND COURSE LANGUAGE!  
**

**I had to edit this one myself because my beta refuses to edit my extreme yaoi stories, so sorry for any mistakes!  
**

**Pairings: AloisxCiel  
**

**Love you all!  
**

**,MissAloisTrancy123~  
**

Ciel licked his lips as he set the blue and white tea cup on his nightstand."Young master, Alois Trancy has left you this, i believe it's urgent"Ciel took the note sealed with the wax a few drops leaking down the letter dried up. "Hmph..." Ciel mumbled unexcited, even though Ciel had a severe hatred for Alois Trancy the sexual attraction to him when he was around was took the opener and cut it open reading the contents out loud "Ciel Phatomhive and Sebastian Michealis, you are invited to a costume ball at the Trancy resident, please attend" Ciel smiled slightly not realizing. "We should go young master, maybe Elizabeth will be there you mustn't keep a young lady waiting all alone right?" Sebastian spoke buckling the belt on Ciel's small girl like waist."I guess so..." Ciel answered disappointed that he won't be able to just be with Alois without Elizabeth coming up to him and taking him away, not allowing him to fulfill his sexual fantasies.

~Later on at the costume ball~

Ciel and Sebastian were greeted at the door by Hannah Annafellows, one of four other helpers he had around the mansion. Her eye covered with a white eye patch stained end to end with red, wet blood. Ciel walked in the door Sebastian following behind him. "Good evening, my master is currently getting ready in his bed chamber will you please join the rest of guests in the main ballroom" a butler dressed in a similar attire as Sebastian was the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus as he brought them into the room which was filled with plenty of people moving swiftfully across the dance floor, their shoes making light taps on the floor every step they made with their partner.  
The music suddenly came to a hault "Please excuse this message but may Ciel Phatomhive come to Alois Trancy's chamber addmeditly, alone!" Claude said from the stairs.  
"Are you sure you don't wish me to follow you young master?" Sebastian insisted."No, they told me to come alone there for i will go alone, if i get in any trouble I will call you, okay?" Ciel said walking away to where Claude was leading him."Yes, my lord" Sebastian said bowing. When Ciel entered into Alois's room he was locked in by Claude, who went back down stairs to join Sebastian. Alois lay seductively on the bed wearing nothing but a small throw blanket around his felt his shaft growing larger by the second, Alois made him so horny it was unimagigable."Come here Ciel..." Alois said biting his lips. Ciel knowing the rarity of this situation went forward to lay beside him."I don't want some elementary relationship between us... I want you badly, I want you in dirty ways Ciel.." Alois said stroking Ciels thigh."What is going on?" Ciel asked."I know you know what is going on, look at you, your so hard" Alois giggled grabbing Ciels shaft lightly. "mmmm..." Ciel moaned, he was sensitive since the last time he was touched like this by Sebastian."I wan't you to do dirty things to me Alois.." Ciel smiled a half smile, he wanted Alois to engage in his fantasies so bad he couldn't hold back from expressing how he took the throw blanket and threw it to the side,  
showing his already extremely hard member poking out in Ciels kneeled beside the bed and forced Alois to sit in front of him on the bed. Ciel gently stroked Alois member up and down hard. "Oh my..." Alois said throwing his head licked the tip of his member and all the way down the side, his saliva leaving a streak of clear, wet liquid lubricating it so he could push it in easier and farther.

Ciel got up and stripped his clothes off piece by piece, when he finished he laid on top of Alois kissing his neck up to his earlobe. "Ciel, I knew you weren't all work no play.." Alois said hard organ slipped inside Ciel like a popsicle slips inside your mouth, wet and slippery, rolling around on your tounge.  
"Ugh!" Alois moaned loud as he felt Ciels tight opening slip around and engolped his pulsing organ, the heat feeling amazing, slipping him into and orgasmic bliss along with Ciel."Let's keep going faster before they come to see what's going on!" Ciel yelped as they switched places, Alois on top, Ciel on the bottom gripping the bed.  
"Your mine now Ciel Phantomhive..." Alois said leaning in to kiss Ciel."I love you Alois..." Ciel said, he loved the feeling he was feeling the pressure building up for him to cum inside Alois. The white, hot, sticky liquid squirted inside of Alois, leaving him speechless as he sat back still in awe. "Knock, knock!" Sebastian and Claude were wondering what was keeping them so long."Ciel! Ciel! Come dance with me!" Elizabeth spurted looked up at the locked door "Eat shit.." he mumbled as he licked Ciel's neck."Until we see each other again.." Alois said as they both got up and got dressed as quick as they could and sat down at the chess board."Come in!" Alois said a big smile on his face as they walked in, Ciel's face still looked like he was filled with hatred the feeling he had inside was as happy as a young child."Come, master, Lady Elizabeth has been waiting to dance with you" Sebastian told him bringing him out of the room and down to the ballroom. Claude stepped in the room locking the door behind them."Did you get it done my highness?" Claude asked fixing Alois's clothing."Yes, Ciel Phatomhive is now mine.." Alois said laughing. "Huh?" A small gasp came from beside the door, standing there was young Lady Elizabeth her red dress almost mascurading her into the wall paper."Ciel is mine fiancee, not yours!" Elizabeth said enraged with anger as she unlocked the door and left for the ballroom.  
"Kill her Claude, she's going to foil my plan.." Alois instructed. "Yes, your highness.."


End file.
